


A Careful Eye Saved My Life

by PetildaFan



Series: Ultimate Virus AU [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetildaFan/pseuds/PetildaFan
Summary: Ever wondered how the game could have kept Kaede as the protagonist? A minific connected to Harmonic Souls: an Alternate Continuity.





	A Careful Eye Saved My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I recently received a question from one of my readers asking me the truth of the first case was found. This minific is my answer to that question.

"The flash was used to lure whoever moved the bookcase to the camera," I explained.

"So when the flash went off, they would have noticed the camera right away.

"And that's exactly what happened. Rantaro moved the bookcase, noticed the flash, and then walked over to the camera. But the culprit didn't expect the camera to take another picture when the door closed."

"Hey, Kaede...?" Kaito asked, voicing concern.

"What is it?" I asked in response.

"Is...something wrong?" Kaito asked. "You've been acting...kinda strange."

"...Strange?" I echoed, my voice wavering.

"Your last few remarks carry...more conviction than before," Kiyo noted.

Tenko grabbed onto her podium and leaned forward. "Do you know who the culprit is?!"

Realizing I had no other choice, I sadly sighed. "Yup, I know," I admitted. "I've known for a long time."

"...Hm?" Gonta mused. "Long time?"

"Because there was only one person able to set the flash on the camera," I continued. "Isn't that right, Shuichi?"

But Shuichi remained silent. "The culprit of this incident is..." I started to say.

I had no other choice. I failed to figure out the mastermind. Whoever it was, they tricked me. So with my head held high, I decided to come clean and-

"THAT'S WRONG!"

Everything stared at Shuichi in shock. That's the first time I heard him speak like that. It pretty much surprised me.

"No Kaede," Shuichi said. "You can't be the culprit! It's impossible!"

"But I was the one who set up the flash!" I insisted. "It has to be me! I killed Rantaro!"

"Then how would you explain why the books and the blood splatter don't line up?" Shuichi asked.

"Huh?" I muttered.

"Shuichi, what are you talking about?" Tsumugi asked. "It's plain to see that you and Kaede know something we don't."

"Alright," Shuichi said. "I'll explain everything, right from the beginning. It all began two days prior, when Momokuma gave us the additional motive..."


End file.
